With You
by Lemonade ss
Summary: setelah kembali ke Konoha setelah perjalanan penebus dosanya yang pertama, Sasuke kembali ke Konoha untuk meminang Sakura dan membawa gadis itu untuk ikut bersamanya. anak kecil dilarang buka. lemon.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Sasusaku fanfiction

Fiksi ini mengandung unsur Lemon mungkin disetiap chapternya. Anak dibawah umur pergilah kalian. Hus!

.

 **With You**

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dengan nyaman di kamar miliknya. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa saat yang lalu, saat acara resepsi pernikahan antara dirinya dan Sakura diselenggarakan. Rasanya seperti mimpi ketika saat ini ia berada di Konoha dan memutuskan untuk menikah dengan teman wanita masa kcilnya yang sebelumnya sangat tida ia sukai karena keberisikannya.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup sempurna. Suara _shower_ menyala menandakan kamar mandi tersebut dipergunakan oleh seseorang. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum samar, menandakan kebahagiaan yang meletup hingga rasanya ingin meledak.

Ia sudah membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu sebelum sakura, lalu memperilahkan Sakura membersihkan diri untuk merilekskan tubuhnya. Satu hari penuh ia terus menyambut tamu-tamu yang hadir, walaupun ia tidak membuat pesta pernikahan sehebat Naruto, namun tamu undangan tetap saja ramai walaupun ia merasa tidak mengundang. Banyak warga sipil yang menantikan pernikahan kunoichi kebanggaan Konoha dengan seorang pahlawan bermarga Uchiha.

Sasuke melihat Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. Sesaat ia terpana. Sakura hanya mengenakan handuk bewarna merah muda yang menutupi sebagian dadanya yang sintal. ia menggelung rambut merah mudanya keatas, menghindari terkena air yang dapat menyebabkan ambutnya basah. Hal ini menyebabkan leher putih bersih nya terlihat, memberikan pandangan indah untuk suaminya.

Sakura mendekat kearah Sasuke yang saat ini duduk di tengah ranjang menatapnya tajam. Memang sebelum ia mandi, Sasuke memintanya untuk tidak mengenakan pakaian, agar mempermudah kegiatan mereka katanya.

Sasuke merasa sesak pada selangkangannya, ia menggeram rendah. Menahan gejolak lelakinya agar tidak menarik Sakura dan bercinta hingga Sakura tidak dapat berjalan.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura menundukan kepalanya dan menautkan jemarinya satu sama lain gugup.

Sasuke mendikat Sakura, lalu menaruk tangan Sakura hingga gadis itu berbaring tepat di tengah ranjang. Simpul yang dibuat Sakura terlepas, membuat handuk merah muda itu hanya menempel tanpa terikat.

Sasuke segera mengurung Sakura, membuat Sakura berada di bawah tubuhnya dengan wajah merah.

"Sakura.." ucapnya berat. "Bolehkah?" tanyanya mendekatkan diri pada telinga Sakura.

Sakura merapatkan leher dengan telinganya geli, hingga ceruk leher jenjangnya tidak terlihat. Dapat ia rasakan hembusan napas hangat milik Sasuke, sedikit terengah seolah memendam sesuatu.

"Aku milikmu," Sakura menjawab.

Mendapat izin dari Sakura, Sasuke segera melancarkan serangannya pada tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura, lembut dengan mata terpejam. tangan kanannya membelai leher Sakura bebas, sesekali menghusap belakang telinga Sakura pelan. Sasuke melumat bibir bawah Sakura, lalu menghisap hingga terdengar lenguhan dari Sakura. Mendengar itu, Sasuke melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura, mengabsen satu persatu gigi rapihnya lalu menghisap keras lidah Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Sakura mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke. Membawa ciuman mereka lebih dalam dan memabukkan.

"Mmmhh.."

Tangan kanan nya semakin ke bawah, membuka handuk Sakura dan menyingkapnya hingga tubuh polos Sakura terlihat. Sakura melepaskan ciumannya, sedikit mendorong Sasuke karena merasa kehabisan napas. Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, memandang Sakura yang kini terkulai dengan napas terengah meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Iris hitamnya terarah pada payudara Sakura yang ternyata cukup besar mengingat perut Sakura yang rata. Payudara dengan ukuran 36 terlihat tanpa halangan, membuatnya terlihat menantang menunggu Sasuke untuk memanjakannya.

Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, lalu menciumnya dengan kasar, dalam, dan basah. Tangannya meremas payudara sakura, memutarnta lalu menekannya hingga membuat payudara Sakura memerah.

"Mmhhh…"

Sakura ingin mendesah, namun mulutnya tertutup oleh bibir Sasuke yang tak henti menghisap lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

Perlahan ia mendekatkan bibbirnya pada perpotongan leher Sakura menghirup aroma bunga Sakura dalam-dalam sebelum meyesap dan menggigitnya sedikit keras.

"Ahhh… Sasu… aahh.."

Tidak puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya, ia menyalurkan kedikit cakranya kearah lengan kanannya hingga membentuk sebuah tangan cakra bewarna ungu.

"Ngggghhh…. Ahhh…"

Sakura menarik seprei kasur menyalurkan perasaan perih nikmat yang melandanya. Kedua tangan Sasuke menekan kedua payudara Sakura dalam-dalam, lalu meremas keras lalu menariknya kasar Sakura terpekik kala menerika perlakuan kasar Sasuke.

Bibir Sasuke masih menjelajah leher Sakura memberikan tanda kemerahan hambir disetiap jengkal leher Sakura. Beberapa belas yang terlalu keras gigitannya menimbulkan luka goresan, hingga membuat sedikit darah merembas keluar yang akan dijilat oleh Sasuke. Memang kedua gigi taring Sasuke sedikit lebih panjang dari yang lain, sehingga walaupin Sasuke tidak bermaksud menyakiti Sakura, gigi taringnya akan mengores lehernya.

Sakura meringis,"Sasuu… ngggh…"

Sakura terengah, iris hijaunya menyayu pasrah menerima mentah-mentah serangan Sasuke yang kini sudah menjadi suaminya.

Wajah Sasuke turun meninggalkan leher Sakura yang sudah dipenuhi ruam kemerahan, hingga kini menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam perpotongan payudara Sakura. Sasuke memandang dari dekat, menggesek ujung hidung mancungnya dengan puting payudara kanan Sakura.

Tangan yang tadi meremasnya kini menarik kedua puting susunya keatas, memilin hingga Sakura berteriak keras. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang kini memejamkan matanya dengan keringat yang terlihat jelas di keningnya, bibirnya terbuka sedikit.

Kejantanannya sudah tegang sedari tadi, namun ia menahannya. Memberikan Sakura sentuhan nikmat, memanjakannya, hingga nanti ia yang akan memuaskan dirinya nanti.

"Arrgggghh…" Sasuke menggigit puting Sakura keras. Lalu menghisap dengan keras hingga pipinya menirus. Tangan kiri Sasuke meremas payudara Sakura kasar, mendorong payudara itu keatas hingga memerah.

"Mhhh…" Sasuke menggerang. Mulutnya masih dengan payudara Sakura, mengunyahnya lalu kembali menyedotnya mencoba memasukkan seluruh payudara Sakura ke dalam mulutnya. Namun payudara Sakura tidak muat masuk ke dalam mulutnya, membuat ia kesal dan melampiaskan pada tangan kirinya yang kini menarik putting susu kiri Sakura kasar.

Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya pada payudara kanan Sakura, lalu berganti dengan payudara kiri Sakura. Ia mengenduskan terlebh dahulu, lalu memasukan puting dada Sakura ke dalam mulutnya penuh-penuh.

"Sasuuuu ahhhhhh .." Sasuke mengarahkan tangan kirinya menuju vagina Sakura, menggeseknya perlahan mencari lubang sempit yang nantinya akan membuat ia terpuaskan.

Sasuke melesakkan dua jarinya ketika merasakan basah yang membuat kejantanannya berkedut ingin dipuaskan. Sakura membusungkan dadanya, hingga kembali keranjang dengan kasar ketika kepala Sasuke yang berada di payudaranya memaksa Sakura untuk kembali bersandar di Kasur.

"Ahhhhhhhh ugghhh…" Rasa perih menjalar di selangkangannya, benda asing masuk langsung menghujamnya dengan tempo yang cepat dan kasar.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, merasakan perih namun ia tahan tidak ingin mengganggu kesenangan Sasuke. Perahan, ia mendesah setelah dapat mengimbangi dan menikmati kerakan jari Sasuke yang kini menambahkan satu jarinya dan mendorong semakin dalam.

Sasuke menaikkan wajahnya, hingga tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Jarinya masih di dalam vagina Sakura, satunya masih meremas payudara istrinya dengan kasar.

Dilihatnya wajah Sakura yang terpejam, keningnya mengernyit dengan mulut yang terbuka terus mengeluarkan desahan yang membangkitkan gairahnya. Sakura membuka matanya, menatap mata Sasuke yang kini menatap matanya tajam dengan kabut nafsu terlihat disana. Ia tersenyum membalasnya. Mendesahkan nama Sasuke membuat laki-laki itu menghentak tangannya semakin kasar, cepat, dan dalam.

"AAhhhh…" ia mengalungkan tangannya keleher Sasuke, lalu membusungkan payudaranya menikmati gelombang kenikmatan yang melandanya.

Jari Sasuke di dalam vaginanya masih bergerak dalam tempo yang lambat. Mengorek seluruh cairan cinta agar keluar semua.

"Apa ini nikmat?" Sasuke berbisik pada telinga Sakura.

"Ngghhh…" Sakura melenguh. Menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Setelah Sakura menikmati orgasmenya, Sasuke menegakkan tbuhnya, lalu dengan tidak sabaran membuka celananya hingga ia sama-sama telanjang seperti Sakura. Sakura membuang wajahnya menghindri pandanganna pada kejantanan Sasuke.

Sejujurnya Sakura sedikit takut. Membayangkan kejantanan Sasuke yang memiliki panjang dua puluh centimeter dengan diameter delapan centimeter menerobos kewanitaannya yang sempit. Namun ia mengesampingkan ketakutannya, mengingat rasa cintanya lebih besar dan ingin memberikan sesuatu yang beharga untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya, tepat di depan vagina Sakura yang bersih tanpa bulu halus. Dilihatnya vgina istrinya yang merah mengkilat dengan lendiri yang membasahi permukannya.

"AAhhhhhh.. Sasss… ahhhh…"

Sakura membusungkan dadanya kala tanpa aba-aba Sasuke menghisap vaginanya kasar. Kedua paganya dipegang oleh Sasuke, merenggangkannya hingga menempel pada kasur, membuat daerah jamahan Sasuke semakin lebar dan dalam.

Sasuke melesakkan lidahnya dalam, masuk kedalam lubang Sakura yang menjepitya keras. Ia menjilat vagina Sakura dari klitoris hingga bawah lubang vagina. Ia meremas paha dalam Sakura, lalu menghisap klitoris Sakura keras, hingga menyentuh gigi-giginya yang membuat Sakura menggerang.

"AAHhhhhh… ngghhh.. ahhh…. "

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya ppada paha Sakura, membuat gadis itu merapatkan kakinya hingga menjepit kepala Sasuke. Sasuke tidak pepduli, kedua tangannya bergerah kedepan bibir vagina Sakura. Membuka lubang itu lebih dalam, hingga lidahnya mampu menjangkau lebih dalam vagina sakura.

Sasuke menatap vagina merah Sakura dengan napas terengah. Kedua tangannya aktif membuka jalan vagina hingga lubang kecil itu terbuka sedikit lebar. Sasuke memasukkan hidungnya, mendorong lebih dalam.

"AHhhhhh… Sasuuhkeee…."

Desahan Sakura semakin membuatnya gelap mata, ia mengeluarkan hidungnya dari dalam vagina Sakura lalu menghisap vagina Sakura denan keras dan kasar. Bunyi kecipak antara bibir Sasuke dan lender Sakura terdengat menyatu dengan desahan Sakura.

Sakura sampai pada pincaknya untuk kedua kalinya.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap Sakura yang terlntang membuat seluruh akses tubuhnya terbuka lebar tanpa pegaman.

Ia memposisikan tubuhnya di tengah Sakura. Mengarahkan kejantanan Sakura tepat di depan lubang vagina Sakra yang masik mengeluarkan cairannya. Ia mencolek cairan Sakura lalu mengoleskan pada kepala kejantanannya yang menegang dengan urat-urat yang menyembul keluar.

Sasuke mndekatkan kepalanya pada wajah Sakura yang kini tergolek pasrah dengan napas memburu. Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura, lalu menghisapnya pelan. Sakura membuka matanya, menatap Sasuke yang sudah dipenihi oleh kabut nafsu sama seperti dirinya.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Mungkin akan sedikit sakit.. kau tahan ya…"

Sakura mengangguk pasrah. Ia sudah lelah karna telah mencapai kepuasannya dua kali. Puncak kenikatan yang memuatnya terbang untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Mendapat nggukan dari Sakura, Sasuke mengarahkan kepala kejantanannya di depan lubang vagina Sakura. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke menghentakkan kejantanannya keras.

"AAHHH…"

Kepala kejantanannya Sasuke yang besar seperti topi baja masuk ke dalam vagina Sakura. Kedua tangan Sasuke naik keatas meremas dada Sakura kasar. Memuat Sakura merasa panas di dua bagian tubuhnya.

Sasuke menghela napas. ia menyembunyikan geramannya di perpotongan leher Sakura. Menahan desahannya akan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Rasanya Sasuke ingin langsung menghentakkan kejantanannya, memompa, dan menghujan vagina Sakura hingga istrnya pingsan.

Sasuke mendiamkannya hingga Sakura sedikit tenang.

Sakura melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung Sasuke, menyalurkan rasa perih dan panas yang membuat ia menjerit sakit. Sakura menghela napasnya lega kala Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Namun sesaat kemudian, ia tercekat. Rasanya seperti tubuhnya dihantam keras.

Kejantanan Sasuke yang besar dan panjang menghujam vagina Sakura kasar, dalam satu rarikan, hingga pinggul Sakura terbenam kedalam kasur Sasuke sangking keras dan dalamnya Sasuke menghentak.

"AAArggggh…." Sakura menggerang menahan sakit, berbanding dengan Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya menikmati.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat, begitupun Sakura. Vagina sakura yang sempit menjepit kejantanan nya dengan erat. Memijatnya dan menariknya kedalam gelombang kenikmatan. Bahkan rasanya tanpa bergerakpun, Sasuke dapat klimaks akan kenikmatan vagina istrinya.

Kaki Sakura yang awalnya menjepit pinggul Sasuke, kini terbuka lebar, menandakan bahwa rasa sakit yang melanda sedikit berkurang.

"Ngghhh.. ahhh…."

Mengetahui itu, Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Menyisakan kepala kejantanannya yang berada di dalam vagina Sakura. Lalu kembali menghentakkannya dengan keras dan dalam. Lagi ia mengeluarkannya, lalu kembali dihujamkan dengan kasar dan panas. Terus ia lakukan seperti itu hingga pada kentakkan kelima, Sakura mengalami orgasmenya.

"AHHHHH…"

Mengetahui Sakura orgasme, ia mengubah hujamannya menjadi gerakan keluar masuk pelan. Membiarkan Sakura menikmati punjaknya.

Sesaat Sakura sudah terkulai lemas, Sasuke kembali menghujam vagina Sakura dengan kasar, keras, dan dalam. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang hanya hentakan, kini hujaman cepat dan keras yang membuat Sakura menggelinjang karena rasa panas dan nikmat di vaginanya.

"Saakuurahh... ahh…"

Gerakan keluar masuk yang ia lakukan membuat kejantanannya semakin mengejang. Ia arahkan kedua tangan Sakura yang tadinya memeluk Sakura, kini meremas payudara Sakura dengan kasar. Sesekali menarik puting susu Sakura keatas tanpa ampun.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit terus menghentak, Sasuke mencapai puncaknya dan menghentak kejantanannya lebih dalam. Mengeluarkannya bersamaan dengan Sakura yang sudah kelima ini mengalami puncaknya.

"AAHHHH…."

Ia menatap Sakura yang kini diambang kesadaran. Ia masih membenamkan kejantanannya agar membuat spermanya masuk lebih dalam ke rahim Sakura. Ia terengah, namun kejantanannya mash dalam keadaan berdiri, masih tegak, masih ingin dipuaska tidak dengan sekali atau dua kali orgasme.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Lalu diarahkannya pada klitoris Sakura yang memembengkak. ia bertumpu pada kedua lututnya lalu menekan kepala kejantanannya pada klitoris Sakura. Memutar kejantanannya dengan masih cairan yang membasahi vagina dan kejantanan Sasuke.

"Nggghhh…. Sasukekuuunn…. Cuukuuphh…." Sakura berseru dengan susah payah. Namun ia menulikan telinganya.

"Aku belu puas Sakura… kau cukup diam dan nikmati apa yang aku lakukan!"

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya, lalu meraih handuk Sakura di bawah pinggang Sakura. Melipatnya panjang, lalu diikatkan menutupi mata Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap Sakura mencoba membuka handuk di matanya.

"Janga coba kau buka atau kau rasakan akibatnya."

"AAHHHH.."

Dengan tdak sabaran Sasuke kembali menghentakkan Sakura hingga dalam. Ia meraih kaki kanan Sakura lalu menyampirkannya di pundak Sasuke. Hingga ia rasa hantaman kejantanannya menusuk vagina Sakura lebih dalam.

"Nggghh.. ahhhh…."

Sasuke terus menghentakkan kejantanannya dalam. Dilihatnya Sakura yang berkali-kali membusungkan dadanya balasan dari permainan Sasuke. Keringat menetes dari kening Sakura, napasnya memburu, Sasuke semakin kalap melihatnya.

Ia menundukan tubuhnya. Menghisap pusar Sakura dalam, lalu menggigitnya pelan. Tangan sakura yang awalnya meremas kasur, kini meletakkan diatas kepala Sasuke. Meremas rambut hitam suaminya dan sesekali menjambaknya.

Sasuke menaikkan jelajaknya, kembali ke dua payudara Sakura yang bergerak cepat, seirama dengan hentakan pinggulnya pada vagina Sakura. Kedua puting payudara berdiri tekak, seperti buah blackberry. Sasuke menjepit kedua putting itu keras dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Dipilin dengn cepat, hingga puting bewarna merah muda yang sedikit memerah, kini semakin merah dibuatnya.

Sasuke mengarahkan kepalanya ke telinga kanan Sakura, menghembuskan napas beratnya ke sana. Lalu mengulum cuping telinga Sakura pelan, menjilat telinganya perlahan sebelum menghisapnya dan mengunyah telinga Sakura dalam mulutna.

Sakura memejamkan matanya keras. Menikmati setiap hentakan keras tubuh suaminya. Rasanya tidak sanggup terus terusan menerima kenikmatan dunia yang terus Sasuke berikan pada Sakura.

"AAHHHH…"

Sasuke menghentakkan kejantanannya makin dalam. Membuat Sakura melenguh mendongakan kepalanya, menikmati gelombang kenikmatan yang menyiksa. Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya dalam cekukan leher Sakura. Menggeram rendah. masih menekan kejantanannya dalam kehangatan vagina Sakura. Menembakkan benih yang nantinya akan menjadikan keturunan Uchiha kelak.

Sakura terengah. Sasuke terengah.

Sakura sudah tidak peduli lagi bagaimana keadaannya. Tubuhnya sangat lemas tak bertenaga. Tangannya yang tadi meremas rambut Sasuke, kini tergeletak lemah disisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya.

Sasuke kembali menggeram. Rasanya balum puas bercinta dengan Sakura, belum puas bergenggama dengan istrinya. Dirasa kejantanannya langsung menegak dalam vagina Sakura. Sakura melengih merasakannya.

Sasuke melepas ikatan handuk Sakura pada mata istrinya. Membuat iris emerald meneduhkan menatapnya sayu. "Sakura aku…."

Sakura mendengarkan. Mengerti akan maksud Sasuke tanpa pemuda itu katakana. "Lakukankan lah jika kau mau anata… aku milikmu…. Kau tidak perlu meminta izinku untuk melakukannya." Ucapnya dengan napas masih tersegal. "Aku tidak akan menolak." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ia tak perlu meminta izin jika menginginkan istrinya. Sakura tidak akan menolak. Sakura hanya diam menatap Sasuke menyeringai, sesaaat Sakura menyesal telah mengatakannya.

Sasuke kembali menghentakkan kejantanannya kasar. tak peduli dengan keadaan Sakura yang telah pasrah dibawahnya. Tak peduli dengan waktu yang semakin malam. Tak peduli dengan lamanya kegiatan mereka yang kini sudah memasuki jam keempat. Kata-kata Sakura seolah membutakannya. Membuat ia ketagihan akan kenikmatan yang hanya bisa ia dapatkan bersama istrinya.

Ia menghujam untuk kesekian kalinya dalam dan keras. Terus seperti itu hingga entah ia mendapatkan kepuasannya yang keberapa kali malam ini.

.

TBC

.

Hmmm panas aing panasss… sejujurnya ini fic lemon pertama ahahaha…

Apakah ada anak dibawah umur disini?

Kalo ada resiko tanggung sendiri un.


End file.
